As users become more active on computers, their concerns about identity protection increase. Users are concerned about the security of their digital identity. There are numerous tools to protect various aspects of identity. However, in the prior art, each of these aspects of a user's digital identity must be individually handled. The user can download anti-virus software, encryption software, and other tools to attempt to protect their system and identity.
One of the biggest concerns for users is passwords used to access accounts ranging from 401K accounts, to bank accounts, and email. Stories about users' passwords being stolen or compromised are abundant. Users want privacy of their account, but they also want convenience. With the huge numbers of accounts that most users have these days, there is often a problem with choosing passwords for each of them, and ensuring that those passwords are of sufficient complexity and changed regularly. This causes many millions of dollars of loss, to consumers as well as banks and other institutions.